


Hot Water

by drjamband



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 13:44:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drjamband/pseuds/drjamband
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt from "Imagine Your OTP."  Jim is hurt on an away mission, so Spock runs him a bath to help him heal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Water

**Author's Note:**

> The full prompt was: "Imagine Person A coming home from a fight, battered and bruised. Although Person B is shocked and appalled by Person A’s appearance, they draw a bath for Person A and tend to their wounds. Person B worries about Person A, but Person A assures them they’ll be alright. They both kiss as Person B continues to tend to Person A’s wounds." 
> 
> Just a short thing. Hope you enjoy!!

“Spock!  Thank God!  Get him out of my hair, would ya?”  Spock raised his eyebrow and made his way towards the back of Sickbay, followed by McCoy.  “And _you_ ,” McCoy continued, pointing at Jim.  “Off-duty for 48 hours at _least_.”

“Aw!  But Bones!”

“No.  No arguing.  You’re lucky I’m not making you spend the night.”  Jim sighed and deflated, his chin coming to rest on his chest.  “That’s what I thought.”

Jim stood, wincing at his stiff muscles and the scabs that threatened to open where the dermal regenerator just wasn’t strong enough.  “Thanks, Bones,” he mumbled, eyes on the floor as Spock held his hand out to steady him.

\----

“Rest, _ashaya_ ,” Spock said as they got back to their quarters.  “I will run you a bath.”  Jim groaned softly as he sat on the edge of the bed, trying to remember the last time he had taken a bath.

Walking into the bathroom, he could feel the steam around him and blinked against the moisture.  “Thanks, Spock,” Jim said as he lowered himself slowly into the hot water.

“I wish to know what transpired on the planet’s surface.  Dr. McCoy was not very forthcoming with information.”

Jim watched as Spock dipped a washcloth into the water and then wrung it out.  “They went straight for Sulu when we beamed down.  They said he offended them in some way.  They just...charged.  I stepped in front of them and got tackled.  Threw a few punches and knocked him out.  Then I fought two more.  They got me on my stomach and hit my back a few times with this stick...thing.  That’s when you got us out.”

Spock remained silent as he rubbed the washcloth gently over Jim’s back, doing his best to avoid the scratches there.  “I see.”

“Are you mad?” Jim asked, turning his head and looking up at Spock with big eyes.

Spock ran his hand tenderly over Jim’s head.  “No, _ashaya_.  What made you think so?”

Jim shrugged, making the water slosh a little bit around him.  “I don’t know.  Just...I know you hate when away missions end with me in Sickbay.”

Spock ran the washcloth down Jim’s arms.  “It is true that you ending the day in Dr. McCoy’s care is not a desirable outcome.  But I am not mad, Jim.  You put yourself in danger to protect your crew.  It is admirable.  It is also distressing because I desire to always keep you safe.  You are my beloved, Jim.  My _t’hy’la_.  I want you to be happy and safe always.  I know it is impossible, but that knowledge does not make seeing you hurt any less difficult.”

Jim shifted onto his knees and faced Spock, lifting his arms and wrapping them around Spock’s neck, dripping water onto Spock’s clothes and the floor.  “I’m OK,” he said softly.

Spock wrapped his arms around Jim’s back, not caring that he got wet.  “ _Ashayam_ ,” he breathed, his breath baring just the barest hint of a shudder.

“Spock,” Jim answered, his voice strained with assuring his boyfriend that he was alright.

“Jim, I...I do not wish to think about what would happen if---.”

“Then don’t,” Jim interrupted.  “Don’t,” he repeated in a whisper.  “It’s OK.  I’m here.”  Jim held tighter, resting his forehead against Spock’s shoulder.

“Jim,” Spock replied, lifting his boyfriend out of the water and carrying him to the bedroom.  Taking a towel from the bathroom closet, he wrapped it around Jim, who was sitting on the edge of the bed again.

Jim allowed Spock to dress him, which he did slowly and lovingly, before tucking him under the covers.  Spock got in beside Jim and pulled him close, reveling in the feeling of the body in his arms.

 


End file.
